


The Vampires Of Gotham City

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Clark Kent is Superman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Damian Wayne, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Top Kirk Langstrom, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: Bruce Wayne had accidentally scratched himself on a very strange skull that resembles a human's but with large fangs and he soon realizes that he is turning in to a real Vampire, he finds that his new urges are harder to control than he had internally thought that they were so worried that he might hurt some one he isolates him self in the deepest part of the Bat Cave that he can find there, but little does he know that his most trusted friend, Alfred is not completely human as well.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	The Vampires Of Gotham City

He was just upstairs investigating some of the many older rooms that were inside of the Wayne Manor when he found a skull on one of the higher shelves in there, then the Dark Knight picked it up and he realized that the skull had fangs with a red substance on the tip. Bruce then accidentally cut his finger on one of them. He subconsciously licked his finger and he had just realized that it was probably not the best idea for him to do. 

Bruce just then suddenly started to feel dizzy and he found it hard to stand up straight, the next thing that he knew was that he was stumbling around. 

Then he had passed out there. Bruce had later woke up in his bed with quite possibly the worst headache that he had ever had and he was wondering how long he had been out for. He looked around and he found his very first ward asleep by his side, it was then obvious that he had been taking good care of him until he woken up, since his butler, Alfred was still on vacation. Bruce then gently stroked his slightly messy black hair as he slept there and figured that he should probably let Dick rest for a little bit more. He had just then decided to go back to sleeping since his headache seemed to be getting even worse than it already was some how. Bruce started to have a strange dream, he was in the middle of a dark forest and there was a very thick fog that covered his feet as well as the whole entire forest floor all around him. 

He then heard some thing in front of him. 

Bruce had just then finally realized that he was now also approaching a very large mansion that was very similar to his own home. 

He wondered if he had seen it some where before or been there. 

Bruce had just then felt a warm breeze around him, which was quite the contrast from the cold that he had not actually realized was there till that sudden breeze had arrived. 

He then realized that he should not have felt that. 

"Bruce Wayne." A woman's voice had just called out to him, it was slightly raspy as though her throat was dry yet it had actually oddly enough kind of reminded him of water which was most definitely very interesting. "Welcome to the Gharasham Tribe of Vampires." 

He had just then realized that there was a woman standing directly in front of him, she was both absolutely beautiful and extremely intimating. She had long wavy black hair that had just a couple streaks of white in it, very pale skin that had marks from battle, a pair of sharp cheek bones, her left eye was bright teal while the other one was golden yellow but the both of them had slitted almost reptilian pupils, a tall body that was quite thin but definitely had a lot of strong powerful muscles with her, a mouth with a surprisingly pretty pale almost completely grey lips that seemed to go farther than any other normal human's should with a pair of very sharp but yet almost unnoticeable teeth there, and hands that were large but very thin with long fingers that had nails that closely resembled a set of sharp claws that are used to hunt down prey with. She was wearing a very lovely teal slavic dress, a pair of silver bracelets, some kind of pretty tall choker that had appeared to be made out of a kind of metal that he did not recognize at all with a lovely gem that had matched one of her eyes quite beautifully, a very pretty yet almost delicate crown with lovely gems as well as flowers that had all appeared to glow with every single color he knew as well as even more of them, and a very long necklace with several medallions as well as blue beads with fangs as well. 

The woman than gave Bruce a bracelet with a thin golden chain as well as what appeared to be some kind of charm in the shape of some one's hand with a red tear drop on the palm as well as on all of the finger tips too. 

Just then he had woken up with that terrible headache gone but with a very dry mouth replacing it and it had actually appeared to be almost midnight just based on the sky outside of his window, he had just then realized that he was holding some thing as well. Bruce then decided to take a look at what exactly that he was currently holding on to and to his complete shock as well as confusion he had just then realized that he was actually even holding the strange golden bracelet that the woman from his own dream had just given him. He was not sure what to think about this. For one there is not exactly an easy way for well basically any one to get in to his own bedroom let alone Bruce's own very large as well as very well secured mansion with out him knowing it and stopping them. He had also was not exactly a heavy sleeper so even though he had been completely unconscious for a few hours there was absolutely no possible way that some one could have put this very strange bracelet in to his own hand, that is not with out accidentally waking him up from his heavy slumber at all. So how exactly did this very much mysterious piece of jewelry end up inside of the hand of Bruce in the first place? 

He had just then realized that his first ward, Dick was no longer in this room with him, but yet he could hear him all the way down in the Bat Cave. 

Bruce did not recall being able to hear any one that well before and he had started to wonder if perhaps this was some thing that he should be worrying about or if it was just a temporary symptom of some thing that will were off soon after some rest. He then started to realize that he could also hear his heartbeat from here as well, actually all of his wards and son's heartbeats as well too. Bruce had found himself even wondering what their blood would taste like and just then he had finally realized that some thing was very much wrong with him, especially if he is even actually so much as considering doing such a terrible thing to any of his own children at all. 

But what exactly was causing all of this in the first place?

Bruce had just then gotten up from his own bed and he had caught a glimpse of his reflection but he did not look like his normal self at all. His skin was some how even paler than before, his ears were slightly pointed, his eyes were glowing as red as blood, and there were a pair of sharp fangs sticking out a bit. Bruce almost could not even believe it himself, he was turning in to a creature that was probably not even close to being human at all. He had at first considered the possibility that he was becoming a vampire but if he was then he should not be able to see his own reflection at all. Well either way what ever he is changing in to can not be trusted to be any where near any one so Bruce had just made a decision on order to protect them. He had decided to leave as soon as possible. 

Bruce snuck in to the Bat Cave while every one else was asleep and he had found a very disturbing discovery that his new urges to consume the blood of a human was getting stronger as well as even harder for him to resist, meaning that he should get as far away from his family as possible before he loses control over himself and hurts any of them. He had then grabbed every single type of restraint that he had in there as well as sedatives and he had gotten a couple of strong locks as well. Bruce remembered a strange network of tunnels that he had discovered when he had first discovered the Bat Cave which had just a couple of rooms that could be locked and he had decided to use one of them for his plan. 

He had just then went as deep down in there as he could possibly go, then he had securely locked up as well as completely baracaded the whole entire large door behind him, and he had then used all of the restraints he had brought with him to fully chain himself on to the floor of the hopefully extremely secure room that was thankfully many miles away from the house and the Bat Cave. 

Bruce had just then realized that there was a very large chance that he may be able to break through all of the very strong restaints that he had just put himself in to and he was not sure how long it would take for his strange transformation to completely change him. Or how long he would stay in what ever state he will be in or if he would ever change back to his normal self again. Bruce had just then also realized that his whole entire family may quite possibly try to go out and look all around for him not knowing that he could very well possibly hurt any of them or what he even is, since they did not discover that he is no longer a normal human man any more at all. 

He was just then starting to panic a whole lot,even more than he had ever had well far before all of this had happened to him despite the very fact that he had taken one of the extremely powerful sedatives that he had given himself just a couple of short hours ago before he had locked himself up all the way down here as his whole entire body had just then suddenly started to feel as though there was some thing aggressively scratching him with large as well as very heavily rusted blades and his whole throat felt almost as though some one had just shoved a whole white hot metal rod all the way down there, all of the pain was so terrible as well as intense that he had even started to scream and it was far louder than he ever had screamed before, then all of his screams had just then started to change in to even louder roars that sounded a whole lot more like the ones that belong to some kind of wild as well as even more vesious beast letting any competition know that he is far more powerful than all of them combined instead of the screams of a human man that is in far more pain than just about what basically any one would want to have unleashed on to their own worst of their enemies, which he was also enen currently including many of his own if even not even every single one of his very own extremely powerful as well as unfortunately more often than not surprisingly very cruel as well as absolutely ruth less enemies as well.


End file.
